


Drabbles by Mukuro

by MukuroLuverWawa



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Random - Freeform, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MukuroLuverWawa/pseuds/MukuroLuverWawa
Summary: Drabbles and Oneshots





	

So this is going to be this thing I'm going to be doing...basically, I'm doing drabbles cause I'm in a writer's block. Anyway, This is just a fun thing I'm doing hopefully you guys like it. So let me know what you guys want me to write about on my Tumblr. So I can write all to your little heart's desires, ya know Kaito and Len stuff. AND MAYBE Corrin X Niles. IDK XD So let me know in the comments and stuff okay.....

_Mukuro

**Author's Note:**

> Let me now what kinda thing you want on here kay? :) Let me know on Tumblr https://mukurotrashluver.tumblr.com/


End file.
